Sweets are usually enriched with sugars with very poor ingredient content and that is why they are unhealthy. For diabetic people, sweets are a luxury as their body does not react properly to carbohydrates (sugars and starch). Their blood glucose levels increase sharply after eating sugar and it remains in their blood longer than normal. Such an abnormal increase in blood glucose can cause damages to organs and tissues.
Sweets are also the cause of obesity and diseases. The World Health Organization recommended reducing sugar consumption to the maximum of 5 tea spoons a day. About 70% of the world population is overweight and is in high risk to develop diseases such as vascular diseases, heart diseases, cancers and Diabetes.
Sugar fondant is a dough made from sugar that can be rolled and flattened and it is used to decorate or sculpt cakes and pastries. It is usually made from sugar, water, gelatin, and glycerol. It has the texture akin to stiff clay. Sugar fondant is enriched with carbohydrates and has a high glycemic index which dramatically increases the blood sugar level. Sugar fondant has become very popular and is often used to decorate children's birthday cakes.
Sugar paste and fondant contain similar ingredients, but different in stiffness. Sugar paste may contain more gelatin and/or include an addition of a viscosity modifier or thickener materials to harden out completely. Sugar paste is ideal for creating the bigger cake decorations which stand up on a cake, or for the bigger flowers. Sugar fondant will stay softer, and is more ideal for smaller figures, flowers and other small decorations.
Others have formulated low-sugar baking goods, such as CANNAV in US Pub. No. 2016/0088857, disclosing a preparation of a sugar fondant including three types of sugars including Glucose. HAAS et al. in US Pub. No. 2002/0150663 discloses use of Erythritol in baking mixtures based on flour, PETERSON et al. in US Pub. No. 2003/0152683 discloses a sugar-free creamy icing. LEE et al. in US Pub. No. 2002/0160090 discloses a combination of sugars to sweeten beverages.
None of the mentioned publications disclose a formula for a sugar fondant low in calories having a texture and elasticity of traditional fondants.
Since the traditional sugar fondant is highly unhealthy, there is a need for a new formulation of sugar fondant that has a low glycemic index, while maintaining the texture and elasticity of the traditional sugar fondants.